1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an easy and quantitative liquid dispenser, and more particular to an easy and quantitative liquid dispenser which can accurately measure and pour out a quantitative liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, people sometimes need to take a liquid, ex: a cleaner, an insecticide, a concentrate, or a lightly concentrated cream, out of a container and always have to pour out a fixed amount of liquid. However, it is usually difficult to pour out an accurately desired amount unless a separate Measuring device/cup is applied to and sometimes will pour out an excess amount of liquid. Furthermore, it is possible that the excess liquid may touch the user. If the liquid is dangerous (ex: sulfuric acid), it might cause a safety problem.
Because of the obstruction described above, people need to buy an additional measuring cup or a dilution bottle. But, it still difficult for the user to pour out a correct amount of liquid within a limit time say less than one minute, and further, the user has to further pay the measuring cup.
Thus, it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an easy and quantitative liquid dispenser through wholehearted experience and research.